Wings of Fire: Truth or Dare
by Queen Glory of the Rainwings
Summary: Sunny introduces her friends to a scavenger game called 'Truth or Dare'. A nice friendly game right? Lets See how this all turns out. (Takes place 2 years after the war.)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new Truth or Dare series I will be writing, please write in the comments who you would like to play in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading. BYE **

Hmmm, sounds interesting enough." Said Tsunami as they walked deeper into the forest.

"I saw Fluffy and Holler playing this with some other scavengers and thought it might be fun," said Sunny.

"So what's it called again?" Riptide asked.

"Did you not hear her before, it's called" Truth or Dare." Glory materialized next to Deathbringer.

"Oh," Riptide blushed.

"This looks like a good spot, lets get started." Sunny plopped herself down in the dirt and her friends did the same.

"Ok, since this was your idea Sunny, you should go first." Deathbringer said.

"Ok," Sunny paused to think, "Riptide, Truth or Dare."

"Ummm, Dare."

"Ok, I dare you to tell Queen Coral that you and Tsunami are having eggs." Sunny smirked.

"WHAT!" Tsunami and Riptide yelled.

"Ooooooo, That's a good one," Glory was laughing.

Riptide gulped, "O-ok."

***The next week* **

"Tsunami, dear, could you please go fetch Anemone from the library?" Asked Queen Coral.

"Of course mother, but first," Tsunami nudged Riptide.

"Tsunami and I are having eggs," Riptide mumbled.

Queen Coral got up suddenly, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Tsunami and I are having eggs," Riptide repeated, louder this time.

"ARGH! I'M GOING TO RIP YOU APART WITH MY OWN TALONS!" Coral roared, she was charging towards Riptide, claws outstretched.

"Its not my fault!" Riptide dodged and hid behind Tsunami, "IT WAS A DARE!"

The Seawing queen stopped in her tracks, "Wait, what's a Dare?"

***Present Time* **

"Ok, Your turn." Said Sunny.  
"Ok," Riptide smiled smugly at Glory, "Truth or Dare."

"Truth." Glory glared at her challenger.

"When did you fall for Deathbringer?" asked Riptide. "Too easy, when he tried to kill Blaze I guess. Ok, now its

my turn."

"Deathbringer, Truth or Dare." Said Glory.  
"Dare, and make it good." Deathbringer puffed out his chest imposingly.

"I dare you to give Holler and Fluffy a ride." Said Glory.

"WHAT?!" Screamed Deathbringer.

"So the big bad assassin IS afraid of scavengers." Tsunami teased.

"I am not SCARED, they just make me uncomfortable." Deathbringer defended himself.

"S-C-A-R-E-D!" Tsunami and Glory chanted.

***Later that day* **

"GET THEM OFF GET THEM OFF GET THEM OFF! PEASE HELP ME!" Deathbringer pleaded.

Sunny and Glory chuckled, "But you haven't even gotten off the ground yet."

***Present time* **

"Fine," Deathbringer agreed.

"UGHH, Someone dare me already!" Yelled Tsunami. "Ok, Tsunami. Truth or dare?" asked Deathbringer

"DARE! And please make it a hard one."

"Ok, I dare you to spend all of tomorrow with Blaze in the Kingdom of Sand." Deathbringer smiled smugly.

"ACK, a whole day? WITH THAT DIZZY IDIOT!" Tsunami was screaming.

"Yup."

***The Next Day***

"What tiara do you think looks better on me? Gold or Silver?" Blaze was holding two crowns in her talons.

"I DON'T KNOW! Just freaking PICK ONE ALREADY!" Tsunami was covering her ears.

Blaze began to sing, "_Gold or Silver what to choose, both so pretty ooohhh-_"

"NO more singing! PLEASE no more singing!" Tsunami pleaded, but Blaze didn't seem to hear her.

"_Gold is shiny, and silver is too. I need help choosing, help from you!" _

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

***Present time* **

"Done," said Tsunami.

"Glory, Truth or Dar-" Tsunami was cut off by Deathbringer.

"Oh no," he turned to Glory, "Its almost time to check back on the school."

"Oh yes, you're right! I have to take the students on their rainforest field trip!" Glory remembered.

"Sorry to cut the game short everyone, but I've got to run. Bye." Glory flew away.


	2. Chapter 2

"You Sure about this Sunny?" asked Starflight.

"Don't worry Starflight," said Glory, she and Deathbringer were holding back their laughter, "You'll have a great time."

"I'm sure it'll be super fun!" Said Jambu.

"I just find it a little strange that we're playing a game invented by scavengers," Fatespeaker was leading her blind friend through the rainforest.

"It sounds very intriguing in my opinion," Grandeur was walking beside Glory.

"Right here, this spot is perfect," Sunny sat in the dirt.

"Ok, who wants to go first?" Asked Deathbringer.

"OOH, OOH, ME PICK ME!" Jambu was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Ok, you remember the rules right?" asked Sunny.

"Yeah yeah yeah, Lil sis, Truth or dare?" asked Jambu

"Dare," Everyone looked at her skeptically, "What? I did truth last time."

Jambu smiled, "I dare you to kiss Deathbringer."

There was an awkward pause following the dare.

Glory shrugged, "Ok."

She then leaned in and pressed her snout against Deathbringer's. Deathbringer's eyes went wide, but then closed and he began to kiss her back.

"Come on, Get a room you two," Fatespeaker teased.

The couple blushed and pulled away.

"Ok, Grandeur Truth or dare?" said Glory.

"Truth," Grandeur said.

"Ok," Glory paused to think, "Who was your mate?"

Grandeur went still, purple guilt spreading across her wingtips. "I change my mind, Dare."

"Nope, can't go back." Sunny clarified.

Grandeur sighed, "His name was Stingray."

Glory's scales flashed a large variety of colors, "But that sounds like a-"

"I ANSWERED THE QUESTION ALREA- I mean," Grandeur cleared her throat, "I've answered the question, let us move on."

She turned to Starflight, "Starflight, Truth or dare?"

"I'll be safe and go with Truth." The blind Nightwing responded.

"Ok, who do you like more, Sunny or Fatespeaker?" Asked Grandeur.

"Ummm, in what way?" Beads of sweat were falling down his forehead.

"Romantically." Grandeur clarified.

"Fatespeaker then I guess." Starflight answered.

Fatespeaker hugged him passionately, "I LOVE YOU TOO!" She then blushed and let go.

"Ok, uh, your turn Starflight." Said Fatespeaker.

"Ok, Tsunami, Truth or Dare?" Asked Starflight.

Tsunami rolled her eyes, "Have you even met me? DARE of course."

Starflight thought for a moment, and then a sly grin crept across his face, "I dare you to be purposely mean to Auklet and Anemone the whole day, and if you fail, you have to paint yourself pink and run through the Summer Palace while singing the dragonet song."

"NO WAY! I can't do that!" Tsunami yelled.

"It won't be that bad," Sunny comforted.

***The next day***

"WHAAAAAAAA!" Auklet wailed.

"How could you say that Tsunami? You know Auklet is sensitive about that?" Anemone was comforting her crying sister.

Tsunami was biting her tongue, "OH I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" She ran over and hugged her sisters, "It was a dare, I didn't mean any of it."

**Two hours later**

"_OH THE DRAGONETS ARE COMING!" _Tsunami was flying through the Summer palace, pink paint covering her blue scales, "_THEY'RE COMING TO SAVE THE DAY." _

Glory and Starflight were snickering loudly, "I know I can't see this but it sounds hilarious!" said Starflight.

***Present Time***

Tsunami sighed and narrowed her eyes at her blind friend, "You are on."

"All right, Deathbringer, Truth or dare?" asked Tsunami.

"Hmmmm," the Nightwing assassin, "Since I did dare last time, I'll do truth."

"Ok, Why are you so scared of scavengers?"

"Ummm, I'm not scared of scavengers," Deathbringer said unconvincingly.

"OH COME ON! You were screaming like a Howler monkey when Holler and Fluffy got on you," Sunny protested.

"They just creep me out Ok!" Deathbringer shuddered, "With their beady black eyes, and their long pointy sticks, and their-"

"OK we get it," Tsunami interrupted.

Deathbringer cleared his throat, "Sorry. Sunny, Truth or dare?"

"Oh goodness," Sunny thought for a moment, "I'll do truth."

"Do you have a crush on anyone? And if so, who is it?" asked Deathbringer.

Sunny blushed and curled her tail in close, "Yes, it's just a small one. I just like Smolder a little."

There was an awkward pause after her statement, all of them gaping in surprise.

"S-s-smolder?" Starflight broke the silence.

"Uh, Jambu! Truth or dare?" Sunny changed the subject.

"Ooh, Ooh, Dare!" Jambu yelped with excitement.

Sunny had a good one in mind, "I dare you to spend the night in the Ice Kingdom."

Jambu's scales turned to an icy blue and he shivered, "All night?"

"All Night."

***The Next Day***

"WE NEED A SUN SPOT, STAT!" A Rainwing healer followed by several others were carrying a pale, pink, and frozen Jambu.

"S-s-s-so c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-COLD!" The Frozen Rainwing cried.

"Jambu! Are you ok?" Glory flew up to her brother.

"S-s-s-so very c-c-c-cold."

***Present Time***

"All right," Jambu agreed.

"Oh my, look at the sun," said Grandeur, "It's sun time."

"YAY!" Jambu rocketed through the treetops to his favorite spot.

"Hey!" Fatespeaker protested, "I didn't get a turn!"

**Hey everybody! Thanks again for reading my Story! I'd like to thank you for all your support and reviews, please remember to write in the comments who should play next, and any dares you think would be cool to include in chapter 3. (Truth's are welcome as well) This is Queen Glory of the Rainwings signing out. BYE**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oooooohhhh! This is going to be so much fun!" Blaze knocked into Smolder.

"Idiot," Blister muttered.

"Sunny are you sure about this? These dragons can be," Thorn paused, "dangerous."

"Don't worry mother, I brought back up!" Sunny nodded towards Grandeur.

"I only came because I didn't want a group of Sandwings I don't know waltzing into the Rainforest." Grandeur hissed.

The group of dragons sat down in a cave and began.

"Alright, Who wants to go first?" Quibli asked.

"Hmmm, I'll go first." Said Blister, "Grandeur, truth or dare?"

Grandeur was surprised at Blister's question, "Ummm, Truth I guess."

"Did you have an egg with Stingray?" Blister smirked at Grandeur dismayed face.

"I-uh-HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HIM?!" Grandeur roared.

"Oh, I have my ways. Now answer the question dearie." Blister cooed.

Grandeur's wings drooped and she sighed, "Y-y-yes."

Everyone gasped.

"Does that mean Glory is…." Sunny paused, "Part SEAWING?!"

"Let us continue," Grandeur composed herself and ignored the small Sandwing, "Blister, Truth or dare."

"I never tell the truth so, Dare" Blister retorted.

"I dare you to…." Grandeur paused to think, "Go up to Jambou and tell him how much you love him."

The smirk instantly dissipated from her face, "Jambou the idiot?"

"Yup" Said everyone at once.

***Later that day***

"Jambou, can I talk to you for a second?" Blister said through gritted teeth.

"Sure, but first. What's a second?" A bright pink Rainwing alighted next to her.

"Ugh," Blister hesitated, "I love you."

"EEEEWWWWWWWWW! NOOOOOO!" In flash of pink wings the Rainwing was gone and Blister was left alone on the tree.

"YOU THINK I WANTED TO SAY THAT?! IT WAS A DARE YOU IDIOT!"

***present time***

"I' m going to regret this…. But fine."

"Since you've gone already, lets have Quibli go." Blaze suggested.

Before Blister could protest, Quibli started, "Smolder, Truth or dare."

"Truth." Smolder said simply.

"Who do you have a crush on, if anyone?" asked Quibli.

Smolder went still, "S-sunny."

Sunny blushed, "I-I don't know what to say, Smolder I."

Smolder rushed forward suddenly and pressed her snout against his.

"I love you to." Sunny said.

"I think we should leave these two be, lets go everyone." Grandeur started to walk away.

"BUT I DIDN'T GET A TURN." Blaze whined.

"Well, Boo-hoo-hoo! I didn't get one either! We'll play again later, for now we need to go back to the palace." Thorn snapped.

Blaze's wings drooped as she walked away.

Everyone left he clearing. Leaving Sunny, Smolder, and Thorn alone.

As Thorn turned to depart she whispered quietly to her daughter, "He's a good choice. You have my blessing in this 'relationship'."

"Thank you," Sunny breathed as she leapt back into Smolder's embrace.

**Well, here it is. I've had countless requests nagging me to update, and thats what I've done. Please ****enjoy, and leave in the comments who should be in the next chapter. Also PLEASE COMMENT TRUTHS AND DARES AS WELL! I include as many of those as I can. This is QueenGloryoftheRainwings signing out**

**BYE**


End file.
